In the related art, relays typically support only one of a low or a high current. A low-current relay (e.g., turns on with 5 μA loads) may overload with a high current input, while a high-current relay (e.g., turns on with 100 mA loads) can be damaged by repeated exposure to low currents. Accordingly, special care must be taken to ensure that the proper relay, that is, the low-current relay or the high-current relay, is installed in the correct application. This may be difficult when, for example, a relay must be installed by a non-expert third party, or multiple relays are utilized in different portions of an application. Thus, the selection and installation of a relay may take excess time or result in damaged equipment.
In addition, in some circumstances, it may be desirable for a relay to operate across a broad load current range (i.e., in response to both low and high current inputs). For example, a high-current relay in the related art may be able to operate over high currents, but may have a delayed response due to ramp up time of an input current. Meanwhile, a low-current relay in the related art may have a relatively short response time, but may not be compatible with higher input currents.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relay that can operate in both high and low ranges, as well as across high and low ranges.